Mudbloods
by furrylittleproblem
Summary: 2 sisters, muggleborn, but witches? This has never happened before so why would it now? maybe, things aren't all what they seem. A.N. Please just give it a chance. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Mudbloods: Chapter 1 – Prologue

Ginny Weasley left everything; her friends, her family, her job, her life. She left without warning and no one knew why she had left or where she had gone. Ginny seemed to have had the perfect life; a big, loving family, a fantastic (and famous, not that this mattered) boyfriend, a great job, and tons of caring friends, but, yet, she left her life without an explanation, or even a single goodbye.

Ginny left with a secret, and it was no small, petty secret either. It was the biggest secret that she would ever have to keep in her life. This secret had caused her to leave, and even though it was the hardest decision that she had ever made, she felt it was the right one.

Ginny was only 18, fresh out of Hogwarts, but she had been careless enough to get herself pregnant, with Harry Potter's children. Yes, children, as in multiple babies. She had found out from a doctor (not wanting to risk going to St. Mungo's, lest someone should recognize her) that she was three months along, and expecting two girls.

**6 months later:**

Ginny was in labor. It was by far the most painful experience of her life. She was in the small hospital in Percival, the muggle village that she had moved to in Kent. She chose Percival because no one knew who she was or anything about her at all. It was here that she was giving birth to her two daughters.

"Here comes the first baby," said her doctor, a few seconds later and, "It's a girl!"

Already Ginny felt her other daughter pushing her way into the world.

As the doctor exclaimed, for the second time, "It's a girl!" Ginny collapsed, exhausted, but happy, extraordinarily happy.

The doctor handed Ginny her daughters. She looked at them. The one on her left had a tuft of reddish-brown (mostly brown) hair, while the one on her right had her own bright red hair, but both of them had the same emerald green eyes.

"Ms. West? Have you decided on names for the girls?" her doctor asked.

Molly West was Ginny's alias. She had decided on Molly for her first name since it was her middle name, and also her mother's name. She had no idea where the name West had come from, but it had come, so Ginny decided that West would be her last name.

Ginny thought about the names for a few minutes, piecing them together in her head, like a puzzle, but finally settled on Hermione Christine West and Lily Mikaylin West.


	2. Chapter 2: Lies and Letters

Mudbloods: Chapter 2 – Letters and Lies

Almost eleven years had passed as Ginny sat thinking about her two daughters. Hermione, or Mia, as she preferred to be called, was smart, but didn't often work up to her true potential. She was very outgoing, the kind of person who always spoke their mind. Lily, on the other hand, was quieter, and definitely more school oriented than Mia was. While their personalities were very different from each other, there were two points in their personalities that they shared. The first being that they were very athletic. They had both tried their fair share of muggle sports. The other shared personality trait they had was that they were both pranksters, but even though they were both pranksters, their styles differed. Mia's style being big and loud, while Lily's was silent, but deadly. Right now both girls were out in the garden, but not for long. Sure enough, Ginny's train of thought was soon interrupted.

"Mum!" a girl shouted as she ran inside.

"Hermione, there's no need to shout," said Ginny.

Hermione pushed a strand of her long brown hair off her face, and then proceeded to put her hands on her hips. "Mum, it's Mia, _not_ Hermione"

Ginny sighed, "Well, what is it, Mia?"

"Look at what me and Lily got!" she exclaimed as she held out two parcels.

Ginny took the letters from her daughter's out-stretched hand and looked at the addresses:

Miss H. West

The Garden

8 Eagle's Grove

Percival, Kent

And

Miss L. West

The Garden

8 Eagle's Grove

Percival, Kent

She flipped them over and, sure enough, the Hogwarts seal was on the back.

"Where's Lily, Mia?" Ginny asked.

"She's still in the garden, why?"

"Tell her to come here so that both of you can open these letters together."

"Okay," Mia said, and then shouted, "Lily!"

"Mia, stop shouting! I already told you once! If I had wanted someone to shout for Lily I would have done so myself." Ginny scolded.

"What, Mia?" a girl said as she came walking slowly into the kitchen.

"Mum wants us to open these letters together."

Meanwhile, Ginny was mentally preparing herself to tell, most likely, the biggest lie that she would ever have to tell. She had to sound surprised at the letters and she had to pretend to know nothing about the place that had, for seven years, been her home away from home. She had to pretend to be a muggle.

Mia, showing her outgoing streak, "We're witches! Me and Lily are witches!"

Lily, always the logical thinker, spoke up, "Well, that's what these letters say anyways, but how do we know that they're for real? I mean, c'mon! Witches and wizards are just in fairytales with dragons and fairies and damsels in distress. How do we know that this isn't just another prank Colin's playing on us? Look! There's not even a stamp or a return address on them! How could these letters have gotten here without the school mailing them? Another thing is, how would the know that we were going to be in the garden when these got to us?"

"Magic?" Mia suggested, as if this were a test that she had to pass.

Ginny said, "Well, if it's real, then I'm sure that they will be in contact with us. They have to know that I'm not a witch. I don't know where I would go to get you all of the stuff you need for this school, since I'm sure that a magic school needs different supplies than a non-magic school."

Sure enough, as soon as Ginny had finished talking, an owl came zooming through the window. It stopped and dropped the letter into Ginny's hands. It said:

Ms. Molly West

The Kitchen

8 Eagle's Grove

Percival, Kent

Slowly, she opened the letter and read.

_"Dear Ms. West,_

_We hope that your daughters have gotten their letters by now. We can't wait to start the school year. They have an exciting seven years ahead of them. As you are not a witch, I will send our gamekeeper to accompany your daughters, and you (if you wish), to Diagon Alley for their school supplies. We hope this arrangement suits you well._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts"_

The color in Ginny's face drained as she read the second half of the letter. Frantically, she tried to calm herself down, "It's been over eleven years, after all. Maybe Hagrid isn't still the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. And even if he is, maybe he won't recognize me." Thinking this calmed Ginny down very little. Maybe it was because, deep down, she knew that both of these statements were false. Maybe it was because, after all of her work to keep hidden from the world that she had left eleven and a half years ago, she had been, in a way, found out.


	3. Chapter 3:Old, New, Small, Huge

A.N: omg!!! I am soooooooo sorry!!!!!! I've had so much going on and I haven't had time to type (especially since my dads on the computer all the time). The good news, though, is that I've almost finished writing the 4th chapter so I should have that typed up soon. I'm going to be able to update more frequently, now that I'm getting back into my school routine.

B.N. Hey, I'm Valerie and I'm Erika's beta. Well, one of em'. Jess, the other one, is… I don't really know… Anyways, I really unpacked my adjectives on this one so I hope Erika likes it . My account is valeriaaia 345 in case you're wondering. I got to go (friend's house to work on a project). Later!

Mudbloods: Chapter 3 – Old Friends, New Friends, Small Friends, Huge Friends

The next day Ginny woke up happy and cheerful, forgetting all about who was coming. She started making pancakes for Mia and Lily when she heard a very loud knock on the door. Suddenly, she remembered the letters from the previous day. She did her best to remain calm as she opened the door. She gasped when she saw Hagrid standing there. Then she just stood there in silence, looking at him, dreading for what was to come next.

Hagrid, eyes wide, cleared his throat and asked, almost in a whisper, "Ginny?"

"P-pardon?" Ginny stuttered nervously.

"Where 'ave you been, Ginny?"

"Sorry, but I think you have me confused with someone else," said Ginny, flustered. "My name is Molly, Molly West."

"Oh, well, um," said Hagrid quickly, still looking at Ginny suspiciously, "sorry about that. You just look almost identical to someone I know, or rather, used to know."

"That's quite alright, Mr.?"

"Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid. You and yer daughters can just call me Hagrid, though."

"Alright, Hagrid. Let me go get the girls," Ginny told him, grateful for an excuse to get out of this extremely awkward situation.

She walked upstairs and to the end of the hall, where there were three doors. The room straight ahead was the playroom, office, and den. To the left was Lily's room and to the right, Mia's. Ginny knocked on Lily's door first.

"Lily, dear, are you up?"

"Yes, mum. You can come in."

Ginny opened the door. Lily's room was all pale pink and lavender. The shelves were filled with books and trophies and the walls covered with many ribbons, certificates, and pictures. Ginny smiled as she saw her daughter, already dressed, reading one of her many favorite books, _Someone Like You_, by Sarah Dessen. If she didn't know better, Ginny could have sworn that Lily was Hermione's daughter, being the bookworm that she was.

"What is it, Mum?" Lily asked, setting her book down.

"Well, there's someone here to see you and Mia," Ginny said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Alright," Lily replied distractedly, "I'll be right there."

"I'm going to go wake up Mia. I want you both down in a half hour, ready to go."

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'll be ready, but good luck getting _that_ monster out of bed."

Ginny smiled and walked out the door and across the hall to Mia's room. She knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" asked Ginny. There was no answer. Ginny took the usual silence to mean yes, so she opened the door and walked into the bright, multi-colored room. She saw the familiar lump under the blankets. On the nightstand sat the book Mia was currently reading, which was a shock just because she was actually reading. Ginny hoped that this was a sign that Lily's studious attitude had rubbed off on Mia. The book was _The Truth about Forever_, also by Sarah Dessen. Ginny walked over to Mia's bed and gently tapped her.

"Mia, time to wake up." All she got in response was one loud growl.

"Mia," Ginny said firmly. "I want you downstairs, ready to go, in thirty minutes. There's someone waiting for you and your sister."

Instantly, Mia woke up, excited, "The gamekeeper?"

"Just hurry up and get downstairs, Mia."

"Ok, Mum."

Ginny walked out of Mia's room and back downstairs to the kitchen.

"So Hagrid," she started, "what do you do at Hogwarts?" 'Other than raise dangerous and, usually, illegal pets,' she thought to herself.

"Er, well, I'm gamekeeper and I basically take care o' the grounds," he said, "and I'm also the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, which is exactly what it sounds like."

"That sounds really interesting. Please, tell me more about Hogwarts and the magical world."

"Certainly. Hog-," Hagrid was interrupted midword.

"Mum! We're ready to go!" Mia and Lily said simultaneously.

Ginny rolled her eyes. It was amazing how much the two of them were like Fred and George.

"Would you like to come to Diagon Ally with us, Ms. West?" Hagrid asked Ginny, with a huge smile on his face.

Ginny though about how much she loved going there. All of the colorful store fronts, people running around and catching up with all of their friends, and all of the kids gathered around Quality Quidditch Supplies staring in awe at the latest broomstick. In fact, Harry and Ron were usually among those kids.

'Oh no!' she thought. 'I can't go! What if someone really recognizes me and doesn't believe my lies like Hagrid did? What if I see Harry?'

"I'm sorry, but I've got so much to do today. Maybe next year." Ginny said, truly looking sorry she couldn't go.

"Alright then," Hagrid said, "I'll 'ave 'em home by dinner."

"Thanks so much, Hagrid," Ginny said as she turned to her daughters. "Girls, have fun and behave, Mia."

The girls smiled at their mother and skipped out the door. Hagrid laughed good naturedly and followed the girls out the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Familiar

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JKR. Anything else is mine.

A.N.: Sorry about the super-dee-duper long delay guys. There were tons of computer problems and, of course, life kept getting in the way as well. I've written out through chapter 6 though so they should be coming soon! I'm proud of myself though! According to word, this chapter's 2,101 words without any of the author notes!

Mudbloods: Chapter 4 – Familiar

"Are we there yet, Hagrid?" Mia asked with an inpatient tone in her voice.

Smiling, Hagrid replied, "Yes, Mia. In fact, we're here."

They came to a halt

"Where is it? I don't see any shops where we can buy wands and stuff!" Mia was craning her neck in every direction as if trying to find a big, flashing neon sign saying, "Hogwarts Supplies: This Way!"

All of a sudden, the girls noticed a very shabby pub right in front of them named The Leaky Cauldron. The strange thing was, while they stopped, along with Hagrid, no one else even seemed to notice that it was there.

"Hagrid, why don't all of these people walking by us seem to see this pub?" Lily wondered.

"They're muggles, or non-magic folk, so they can't see it. There's a charm on it to prevent 'em from noticin' it."

They walked into the small, bustling pub. Tom, the bartender, was so busy that he didn't notice Hagrid, Lily, or Mia walk in, and let's face it, Hagrid is something that is very hard to miss. The three pushed their way through the large crowd of customers chatting leisurely, and eventually got outside, right in front of a large brick wall.

"Hagrid, it's a dead end. Are you sure this is the right way?" Lily asked, concerned.

"It isn't a dead end, Lily, 'old on," Hagrid said as he pulled out a large, pink umbrella.

Hagrid then proceeded to tap the umbrella on a series of bricks, and, all of a sudden, the bricks started to move. When they stopped moving, they formed an archway, and through that archway, lay Diagon Alley.

The two girls couldn't stop exclaiming over all of the shops: the quidditch shop (although they weren't quite sure what quidditch was), the owlry, and the book store (well, Lily was intrigued by this anyway). However, both girls started jumping around in excitement when they saw the joke store, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. As they stopped completely in front of the colorful store front, their jaws dropped at all of the items in the window display. Hagrid, chuckling, quickly pushed the girls along.

"C'mon, you two. We'll come back here after we get all of your _required _school supplies."

"Alright!" Mia said. The way she was bouncing around, you would think she had just drank a two liter bottle of Mountain Dew and eaten a whole bowl of cake mix!

"Well, since I've already got your money, our first stop will be Ollivander's, for your wands."

A few minutes later, they stopped in front of a very old-looking store front. The sign above the door said, "Ollivander's: Fine makers of wands since B.C.," in gold lettering. The trio stepped inside the store. Mia ran up and rang the bell, and soon, Mr. Ollivander appeared at the front desk.

"Well, well. Another pair of Weasleys then." He said with an annoyingly all-knowing voice.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Ollivander, sir," Lily said nervously, her eyes darting around the dimly-lit room, "but our surname's West, not Weasley."

"Ah!" he said in a not-so-convincing tone, and with a very amused look on his face. "Well, I guess in my old age I must have mistaken you. Merlin knows I've seen dozens and dozens of Weasleys over the years. With your red hair, you two could easily pass as members of their family. Although, I've only seen those green eyes on two people, Harry Potter, and his mother, Lily Evans-Potter. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were –"

Gruffly, Hagrid cut off Mr. Ollivander's monologue, "Ollivander, can we please get to the wands? We 'ave to get their other school supplies today, as well."

"Of course, of course." Mr. Ollivander said in his mysterious tone. Then he pointed to Lily, "We'll have you first. What's your name dear?"

"L-lily, sir," she stuttered, while inching closer to the desk.

A mysterious glint appeared in Ollivander's eyes, "Alright, Lily, which hand is your wand hand?"

"Wand hand?" Lily asked curiously. "Well, I'm left-handed, so I suppose that's my wand hand."

Lily only had to try a few wands before she found the one that was suited perfectly to her. It was 10 ¼ inches long, with a phoenix feather core, made of willow. Mia was much, much more difficult than her sister, though. She had tried almost all of the wands in the shop, until Ollivander suddenly brought out an old, dust-covered box.

"I haven't had a customer this tricky since Harry Potter himself! I've been holding on to this wand since the second war ended. Its previous owner mysteriously disappeared. The wand was donated to the shop, in hopes that someday another young witch or wizard might have some use for it. The wand is in perfect condition. It's holly, 8.5 inches long, and contains a unicorn tail. It belonged to a girl named Ginny Weasley," he paused as Hagrid gasped and tears filled his eyes. "We might as well try it."

Almost as soon as Mia touched the wand, her body filled with warmth and a bright light filled the room.

"We should expect great things from you, Miss West. Ginny Weasley was a great and powerful witch and it seems you are destined to follow in her footsteps."

With their wands safely away, the twins followed Hagrid out of Ollivander's and into the bustling crowd that filled the pathways of Diagon Alley.

The trio made their way through the crowd towards the Owlry. As soon as the girls got there, they started exclaiming over the different owls.

"Alright girls, you have two options. You can each get a less expensive owl, or you can share a better one," Hagrid told the girls.

The twins looked at each other and said simultaneously, "We'll share!"

They went through and looked at owls of all kinds, snowy owls, barn owls, and many, many more. Finally, they found the perfect owl. It was black all over, with the exception of a few white spots. They picked it up and took it to the register. Once they had bought it, along with a cage and various other necessities, they walked out the door.

Once they were outside, Hagrid looked at both of them and asked, "Well, what are you going to name your owl?"

Lily answered at once, "Ebony." She said it as if she was daring anyone to tell her otherwise.

With that, they went to finish their shopping.

Once they had finally finished, after an extremely long stay in Flourish and Blotts, they started to look at the more intriguing shops, such as Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Finally Mia went up to Hagrid and asked, "Can we _please_ go to the joe shop now?"

Laughing, Hagrid looked at her and said, "Alrigh', alrigh', let's go!"

Lily and Mia raced to the store. Once they got there, they were inside as fast as possible. They ran around the store, trying to see absolutely everything there was to see. As they turned around a corner, they found themselves running into a very tall man with flaming red hair, much like Lily's. While Lily stuttered her apologies, the man just started laughing.

"It's alright. It's always a pleasure to meet future pranksters."

Mia scoffed, "Puh-lease! Future pranksters? I pride myself on already being one!"

The man burst out laughing for a second time, "Ahh! A woman after my own heart!"

Just then, a woman with dirty-blonde hair came up behind him, "No other woman better be after your heart, George Weasley!" she said with a smirk on her face. Then she turned and looked at the girls, "I'm Katie, Katie Weasley, by the way, and this good-for-nothing man here is my husband, George. What are your names?"

"M-my name's Lily West, and this is my sister, Hermione –"

Lily was cut off by two people. One was Mia who had shouted indignantly, "It's Mia!" The other was a woman who had just walked into the shop, along with another red-headed man and five kids. She had wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Hermione? That's an unusual name," she said, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Mia rolled her eyes, "I prefer Mia."

The woman laughed, "I know, I prefer that people call me Mione."

Mia stood there, dumbstruck, with her mouth wide open, "Your name's Hermione, too?"

Mione smirked, "It is. It's funny. You're the first person I've met with the name Hermione."

"Yea, you're the first I've met, as well."

With that George interrupted them, "Mione, the girls are around here somewhere, and I'm sure that they would kill me if I wasted one second of the time that they could spend on doting Gracie."

No sooner had the last word left his mouth than a head peeked around the corner, "Gracie's here?"

"Yes, Val, Grace and her brothers are all here, along with your Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron, of course. Would you and your sisters like to come out of hiding now?" George said laughing.

Valerie came out from behind the shelf, along with three other girls, presumably her sisters.

"Girls, this is Lily and this is Mia," George said, "Lily, Mia, these are my girls, Ashley, Jessica, Erika, and Valerie."

Just then, the girl with strawberry-blonde hair and the same light green eyes that Valerie had, stepped forward and smiled at Lily and Mia.

"Hi! I'm Ashley, the oldest of the four of us," she said as she pointed to her three sisters behind her.

Instantly, you could hear her three sisters muttering furiously.

"As if a mere six minutes makes her so much wiser and more mature than me," said the girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

Ashley looked back at her, "I heard that, _Jessica_!" As her sister stuck her tongue out at her, Ashley turned back to face Lily and Mia, "If you ever want to bug Jessi, just call her by her full name. She goes crazy!"

Lily had to laugh here, "It sounds like her and Mia have something in common! Call her Hermione, and she'll bite your head off!"

Just then, the quietest girl of the group, or so it seemed, stepped forward and interrupted the conversation, "So, are you two going to be 1st years too? Oh, and in case you haven't guessed, I'm Erika."

Mia answered for both of them this time, "Yeah, we're going to be first years! It's gonna be great!"

"I know! I've been watching all of my older cousins go to Hogwarts practically since I was born!" Erika said with excitement.

"Do you guys have a lot of cousins?" Lily asked, thinking of the five kids who had walked in with the girls' aunt and uncle.

"More than I can count!" Valerie said, rolling her eyes. "Our mum's an only child, but dad has 6 siblings, and all five of his brothers have kids! His sister, our Aunt Ginny, though, doesn't, as far as we know anyway. She disappeared years ago. She broke our 'Uncle' Harry's heart. Apparantly, he was going to propose to her the next night. Did you guys know you have the same green eyes as he does? I just love the brightness and the greenness of them. Plus, you –"

Here, Erika cut in again, "Val, you ranting, again. Not to mention you're talking so fast that no one can possibly understand what you're saying."

As the conversation continued, Lily and Mia learned more about the girls' extended family. They learned that, including close family friends (close enough that the kids were considered cousins), the four of them had ten aunts (although they hadn't met one of them), ten uncles, and a grand total of 23 cousins. It wasn't until Hagrid pushed the twins out the door that they stopped talking. It was obvious that the six of them were going to be really good friends.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione had gone back to their house and were sitting in front of the fireplace talking.

"Ron, those girls we saw today in Fred and George's shop today, did you think there was something very familiar about them? I felt like I'd met them before. I just can't seem to remember when."

Ron just shrugged, "I don't know, Mione, I guess."

"I was just wondering," she said as she started to yawn. "Well, I'm going up to bed. Are you coming?"

"I'll be up in a little bit. You go ahead."

As Hermione walked to her room, she muttered to herself, "Familiar, very familiar."


End file.
